Kurome
Kurome 'is one of the antagonists of the anime/manga series, ''Akame ga Kill! She is the younger sister of Akame and a member of the Jaegers. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Kurome VS Adam Taurus * Annie Leonhardt vs. Kurome * '''Chrome Artiste VS Kurome (Completed) * Linne vs Kurome * Raidou Kuzunoha Vs Kurome (By NickolasDecember) * [[Kurome vs Weiss Schnee|'Kurome vs Weiss Schnee']] (Completed) * Kurome Vs Zuskato Zyus (Completed) With Akame * Akame & Kurome vs Edward Elric & Alphonse Elric * Akame & Kurome vs Ram & Rem Battle Royals: * Jaegers Battle Royal Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Cinder Fall (RWBY) * Dark Link (Legend of Zelda) * Guts (Berserk) * Illumi Zoldyck * Katana (DC) * Killua Zoldyck * Masane Amaha (Witchblade) * Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Shiki Tohno (Melty Blood) History Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Age: Teens * Height: 5'3" * Weight: Unknown * Member of the Jaegers * Former member of the Group of Terror * Akame's younger sister Weapons and Abilities Abilities: * Heightened strength, Speed and Durability (On par with Akame) * Superhuman reflexes and stamina * Master Swordswoman * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, * Can reanimate (Limited and can only be killed by destroying the body or decapitation) * Pressure points {1} {2} * Can easily command her puppets March of the Dead: Yatsufusa * A long katana that can reanimate and control corpses * Can control up to 8 corpses at the same time * Abilities, traits etc that the corpses had in life are kept and can be used * Has a group of puppets at her command * Can work on animals as well as humans * Even if her puppets are destroyed, she can reanimate corpses nearby, though their efficiency in battle can vary. * Puppets don't feel pain and can only be killed by destroying their body or decapitation * The majority of her puppets are able to keep up with Teigu users * Her strength decreases with each puppet she controls * Used in her left hand as opposed to many other swordsmen who use their right hand Puppets: * Natala: A spear user and childhood friend * Doya: A former assassin that wields dual pistols * Run: A former member of the Jaegers who wields the Teigu Mastema * Wall: A famous guardsman of the Empire that uses a shield with a hidden lance * Apeman: A Danger Beast that looks like a gorilla and uses brute strength * Henter: A survivor of the Ban Clan that has a tricky moveset and uses a knife * Rokugoh: A defective general of the Empire who wields a whip capable of smashing rock * Desta-Ghoul: An Ultra-Class Danger Beast with destructive breath * Kaiser Frog: A Danger Beast with a long tongue and a powerful acid in its stomach Feats * the only member of the Jaegers to land a hit on Esdeath * Could go toe-to-toe with her sister Akame * Training and constant drug use has enabled her to go against strong opponents * Dodged a sniper shot from Mine's Teigu: Pumpkin with no knowledge on where she was * Survived Chelsea's fatal stab in the neck and states the only sure way to kill her is by destroying her body or decapitating her (This is due to the drugs she uses) * Is able to fight and manipulate her puppets at the same time * One of the surviving characters in the Manga Weaknesses * While she's hard to kill, she can be crippled or decapitated * Durability enhancement weakens her body and health over time * Using any random corpses when her main puppets have been destroyed are easy to deal with * All of her puppets were easily overwhelmed (includes Run, Natara and Doya) by Akame during their final dual * Can be a little bit on the crazy side (Wanted to add her own sister to her collection of puppets, doesn't deal with death of comrades well and will reanimate them) * Killed by her older sister, Akame in the Anime (Non-canon) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Akame ga Kill! Characters Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Asian Combatants Category:Assassin Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Evil siblings Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Female Category:Human Category:Japan Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Siblings Category:Square Enix Character Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Villains Category:Yanderes Category:Younger Combatants